Tears of Darkness
by Sheena-MFfan
Summary: "I don't care what the reason, Soi Fon; I never want to see your beautiful eyes cry." Short one-shot. Yorusoi.


**Just a quick Yorusoi one-shot because I was bored for the last 2 hours XD Hope you enjoy!**

**

* * *

**

I was never really afraid of the dark. Being a member of the Stealth Force, I always welcomed darkness. It was my friend. My partner. It kept me hidden on the battlefield and kept me strong when I felt sad. It soothed me like a warm blanket when I was alone. It shrouded me when I didn't want to be seen.

It… made her amber eyes all the more vibrant when she stared at me.

But after she left… darkness didn't feel like a friend anymore.

The darkness laughed after she abandoned me. It summoned mountains of clouds to block out the rays of light from the Sun, the Moon, and the stars. It made sure to protect me from anything that reminded me of the eyes of the one I loved the most.

It made me feel utterly alone.

I always felt like I was being surrounded by a shadowy black mist. It choked me, strangled me, tore me apart no matter the time of day. It made my emotions spin out of control so wildly that I was forced to shut myself off from everything and everyone just to remain in control.

My heart has already been peeled apart by the total dominance the darkness has over me. It has been with me since the day I was born, and it will forever be with me until the day that I die.

I held up a hand mirror to my face one day and stared blindly back at my dark reflection. My dull, grey eyes were ugly and held nothing special about them. They were like cold, steel doors enhanced by the darkness. It prevented anyone from hurting my soul again, but also prevented myself from truly seeing anyone for who they were.

My eyes were _nothing_ compared to what hers used to be. But they were just a distant memory now.

Ever since she left, I… just haven't been the same. The darkness has been protecting me, but killing me as well. It made me all that more afraid.

It made me see hallucinations, sometimes. It taunted me mockingly, making me believe the shadowy figure of my most respected person was right across the room. I'd run to her, but then… I'd fade right through her. She'd never actually be there. Just a sickening illusion that made me delusional and insane.

But I fell for the same trick every time. After all… she was _everything_ to me.

I made a brave face to everyone around me, trying to be confident in the amount of strength my small body possesses. They shivered in fear when my hideous eyes glared daggers at them, as if I could see into their soul… but really I wasn't seeing them at all. They were just senseless blobs of black in my eyes. Worthless to me.

If they weren't her… then they didn't matter.

I tried to get over her. I really tried. But even 100 years later… the darkness still haunts me with her image. It made me get my hopes up just a little too high, just for an instant, just to have the weight of reality crush down on me like a boulder as its evil laugh pounded my eardrums and suffocated my life.

The dark was going to kill me one day. The fear of it just… never seemed to go away.

Even presently, I still felt like it was constricted around me like a cobra, ready to strike once I showed too much weakness. I laid in my bed in the dead of the night, no light pooling in from the window. My room felt like an abyss of darkness that wanted to swallow me whole.

I wasn't sleeping, but my eyes were shut tightly. I didn't want to open them. All I'd see was darkness, either way. I felt those shameful tears trail down my cheeks like they did every night. It was horrible. Horrible and repulsive in every way possible.

Normal tears were supposed to be pure and clear, but I wouldn't be surprised if mine were pitch black as if they were tainted with some disease. True tears of darkness. It was the weakness in my own heart that made this hell happen to me. I was too weak to accept the fact that she betrayed me, so the darkness, who I believed to be my ally, betrayed me as well. Made me feel and experience the consequences for my actions.

I choked back a sob. A sob that would have no meaning as no one would be able to hear it. It would get lost in the labyrinth that is darkness. Perhaps… if I never felt this way for her, none of this would've happened. If I was stronger, maybe things would've turned out better. Maybe…

What still remained of my broken heart leapt into my seemingly dry, constricted throat when my ears caught the sound of my door opening and then closing. I sat up instantly, my eyes cracked open in horrific terror.

I felt a pressure. A spiritual pressure that felt like it was comfortably embracing my soul. I suddenly felt warm even though I was freezing just moments before. I recognized this presence, but it was hazy. It felt familiar, but my brain couldn't completely remember it.

But then it struck me like a panther pouncing on its prey. No one could ever make me feel this way… make me feel this _warm_… except her. _Only_ her.

But… there was no way.

My head mechanically turned in the direction of my door, but I saw no one. The darkness still prevented me from seeing anything, as if it didn't want me to see who was there. My hands uneasily clenched handfuls of the thin blankets that laid over my legs. I sat there, shivering with uncertainty, too scared to even take a breath, as I waited for something to happen.

Then I saw those eyes. Those gorgeous amber eyes that were a 100 year old memory. They were strong, playful and gentle, just as I remembered them to be. They were just as vibrant as they were before, cutting through the darkness like lightning.

I observed silently as those eyes slowly came closer towards me, my breath still caught in my throat. I was frozen from emotions that I didn't even understand. It was impossible to comprehend. What kind of twisted game was the darkness playing with my mind now?

My body flinched when I felt a slight shift of movement on my bed. The figure was now sitting next to me, close enough that I could feel her warmth but still couldn't see her body. The warmth had a familiar comfort engraved within it.

It was her. It was undeniably her. But the darkness was still scaring me. It was drilling at my temples, pounding on my back, kicking my stomach, torturing me with agony. It had to be her, though. If it wasn't… I don't think I would be able to take it. Not this time.

"Y-Yoruichi… -sama…" I murmured her name faintly without even realizing it. My lips felt numb and chapped and it hurt to recite that name.

I didn't see her blink. I didn't hear her move. I didn't sense any change within her. It was as if time came to a stop, yet my heart seemed to accelerate even faster as I stared into those deep, hypnotic orbs that felt like they could engulf me if they wanted to.

Soon enough, I felt slender, milk chocolate fingers brush away my raven bangs before full, moist lips pressed gently against my forehead. I gasped lightly at the sensation, biting down on my lip, feeling blood rush to my cheeks. She cupped my face in her hands, keeping me in place, as her luxurious lips ghostly descended upon each of my eyelids before pulling away.

But she came right back in again. She came so close that I could feel her nose against mine and her hot breath against my lips, making me go wild on the inside. Those eyes were still the only things I could see. The golden eyes of the one I loved. I felt her gently wipe away my tears, and the emotion in her eyes suddenly morphed from blindly serious to a saddened understanding.

"I don't care what the reason, Soi Fon…" The movement of her lips softly brushed against mine as she spoke, making me tremble. Her voice was still as silky and loving as it was a century ago. She still gave me butterflies when she was around, even after all this time. "… I never want to see your beautiful eyes cry."

When she finally pressed her lips against mine, the world just seemed all that much brighter.

* * *

**This was a bit different from the way I normally write stories, but I think this turned out cool in a way. Plus well… you can never go wrong with the Yorusoi pairing. It's simply full of too much win :)**

**I'm planning out a long story I plan to write on them right now… I already have the first 8 chapters planned out of God knows how many XD Hopefully I'll be able to update the first chapter of that soon enough. It will be titled "Betrayal" just so you guys know.**

**I'm HUUUUUGELY into Bleach right now, plus I love lots of random yuri pairings from it, so if there's any yuri Bleach story you'd like me to write, I'd be happy to write and dedicate it to you :)**

**Anyways! I hope you enjoyed my quick little fic here. Love you guys! Please review! ^^**


End file.
